This doesn't mix, but we both totally do
by loverxanime
Summary: Sky and Bridge decide to come out to their friends and explain them that they were on a relationship. Things don't go as expected, though. Not as bad as they thought it would go, anyway.


**Disclaimer:** PRSPD still not mine.

**Summary: **Sky and Bridge decide to come out to their friends and explain them that they were on a relationship. Things don't go as expected, though. Not as bad as they thought it would go, anyway.

* * *

**This doesn't mix, but we both totally do  
**

Sky had no idea why Bridge put so much effort in trying to _talk_ and _eat_ at the same time. Whatever the reason, he knew it wasn't enough for him to endure Bridge's constant muffled talk and the sight of his mouth filled with brown stuff that used to be toast. Buttery toast, to be exact. So he shoved an index finger against his boyfriend's lips, his other finger put over his own lips, signaling Bridge to keep himself quiet.

And Bridge obliged, happy to comply with Sky's orders. But that peace lasted for only so long, Bridge's thoughts racing as his mouth began to work in synchronicity with them. And Sky couldn't help but roll his eyes and sigh. In a way, being with Bridge was like taking care of a child, but only when the boy would go and expose this innocent side of him that seemed to be unblemished by whatever could ever taint his days with a bit of malice. And that was something Sky adored, if he was honest—not like he would yell it to anyone who was willing to listen to it, but he found it cute. When it wasn't getting on his nerves such personality, that is.

And times like this, he wanted nothing more but grab Bridge's soft cheeks and press his lips against the lips of the younger male. Even if he ended up with a buttery taste in his lips and a bit of crumbs were stuck on them at the end of the clash of lips. But at least that action would keep Bridge with his mouth shut for some seconds, a goofy grin stretching his lips as a soft shade of pink appeared on his cheeks.

But he wasn't about to do that, no. Not when he was surrounded by people who he didn't even recognize—and lets be honest, S.P.D. was huge and Sky could not bother to get to know every single person working in it, nor would he ever try.

So he just closed his eyes, took a deep breath and put his head in his hand, trying to remind himself that others wouldn't take it well if he suddenly took a cushion and hit Bridge with it, or if he just shoved it against the Green Ranger's face. The later only being for some good seconds to get a rest of the jumble of unintelligible words his boyfriend babbled and the annoyed thoughts he had on his head. Nothing more, he swore.

"**Bridge, Bridge."** He called, not being acknowledged by his boyfriend, who kept on with his ramble, whatever he was rambling on about.

And as much as Sky loved Bridge, he would sometimes drive him mad with the constant words that left his mouth and made from zero to no sense to him. To Bridge, yeah, they did, in a way that only Bridge could comprehend. But to Sky? Well, Sky could barely make out a meaning of something here and there, sometimes, which was more than many others could do.

So giving up on his oncoming headache, he grabbed a cushion on his side and gave Bridge a firm hit on his arm, sending Bridge's toast flying away from his hand.

"**Hey! That was rude, Sky!**" Bridge whined, his lower lip jutting out as his brows started to knit together in what Sky could see as a pout. And Sky hated seeing Bridge pout. Not only did it made him feel guilty for whatever thing he had done, but he felt as if he was the one who should do anything, whatever that was necessary, to bring Bridge's smile back. "**You made me throw my buttery—**" and at that he wriggled his fingers "— **toast!**"

The Blue Ranger did nothing but groan loudly. "**I'm sorry Bridge, but you know what I've told about food and talk not mixing.**" He was feeling the gaze of the other people in the room focused on them both, curious about what could have been the cause for his sudden semi-violent outburst against Bridge.

It had never been a secret Sky cared for the younger boy in a way he had never cared about anyone else, even if no one spoke about it _(they knew it was better to not provoke Sky's anger, because Sky would deny it one thousand times before admitting to anyone—specially a stranger—that he _cared_ on a _deep_ level for Bridge Carson)_.

"**Oh, right. Was I doing that?**" Bridge's puzzled gaze made Sky chuckle softly, and he stretched out a hand to pat Bridge's shoulder lightly.

"**You were, man. Now go pick your butt—**" He would have laughed at how the sentence was cut, making it sound in a way he hadn't intended to. But the look his boyfriend was giving him unnerved him enough to not find it even amusing. "**Not gonna do it, Bridge.**"

"**Come **_**ooooon**_**! Just once.**" Whined the smaller male, looking wide-eyed at Sky, as if he could do some amazing trick no one else could pull off.

"**Just pick that thing, Bridge!**" And he marched off the room, face flushed at his boyfriend's petition.

But even if he had denied it to him, he knew he would later make up for it. He just didn't feel comfortable wriggling his fingers in that Bridge-alike way when saying "buttery toast". Because that was something Bridge did, not him.

Seconds later, he could hear Bridge's steps following him, and he could already feel the happiness that oozed out of the boy's body.

"**So… Sky, I've brought it with me. Want to guess what did I bring with me, mnh, mnhh?**"

Sky couldn't help the wide grin that pulled at his lips, and he turned to Bridge, bringing his hand up to his lips, ready to do what Bridge wanted him to do.

"**Maybe… Some buttery toast?**" And Bridge practically glowed with the wide smile that broke in his face, the joy that Sky had wiggled his fingers in the Bridge-alike manner making his stomach feel something fluttering inside.

Which led Bridge's thoughts to question if he had eaten anything with wings lately, something he highly doubted. But he couldn't remember what he had eaten lately, and maybe, just maybe, he had eaten something with wings that made him feel that flutter in his stomach and heart whenever Sky did something he liked—which was often. Not that it bothered him. He actually liked it, it made him feel… well, it made him feel many things he hadn't experienced in the past. Good things, that was.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he felt Sky's arm wrap around his shoulders, drawing him near to his side as they walked through the lone hallways _(something that could have been given to the fact that there had been a rise on crimes—crimes that were minimum and cadets of lower ranks could solve)_, something Bridge was glad about, because Sky wasn't so comfortable when it came to show some affection in public. And being honest, Bridge himself wasn't that comfortable with Sky showing affection to him when he had this uneasy feeling, it made him feel odd in the bad way. Not odd like when he was being himself and the other Rangers looked at him and told him he was being weird or odd, because that 'odd' he liked, he felt comfortable with being 'odd' like that.

"**So…**" Bridge started, even if he didn't knew what he was about to say, or if he wanted to say anything at all. He just wanted to talk to Sky, to hear that voice he had that always soothed him. "**When are we going to tell them?**" Sky thought about it for a while, his lower lip jutting out and his gaze lowered to the floor.

Bridge smiled at that expression. Even if he wouldn't tell it out loud for now, he found it endearing whenever Sky Tate's lower lip would jut out in an expression he had become used to see in the Blue Ranger's face, which used to be more present when he was thinking about stuff. Then Sky smirked slightly, pressing his lips against Bridge's disheveled hair, a trait Bridge had figured out his boyfriend had acquired a time ago.

"**Why do you like do that?**" He questioned, figuring it would be nice to know.

"**Do what?**" Came Sky's muffled question, lips still glued to his hair.

"**Put your mouth in my hair?**"

Sky blinked, reeling back as he looked with confusion at his boyfriend. "**Does it bother you?**"

"**No, no! Of course not! I just… I'm curious as to why you do it, that's all."**

Sky kissed softly Bridge's cheek, leaving that area with a tingling sensation.

"**Well, for starters, you hair is soft. And it smells nice.**" By now, Sky's cheeks were adorned with a pink hue. "**And it brings me a certain comfort and quiescence.**"

Bridge grinned. "**That explains why I feel at peace with you.**" Sky's cheeks changed to a much darker color. "**You are lovely, Sky.**"

Sky's cheeks simply went to a more deep shade of red, his shoulders rising as tried to hide his face from the gaze of the other. He mumbled something under his breath, before huffing slightly, trying to get rid of the heat on his face.

"**Lets just find Kat and see if the others are up for a little talk.**"

Bridge nodded, deciding to not press Sky further as he simply smiled widely. Pushing Sky's buttons was never a wise thing to do.

* * *

The door hissed as it opened itself, Sky and Bridge entering Dr. Manx's laboratory. The gaze of the woman rose, looking at both men entering her space.

"**Can I help you with something, Sky, Bridge?**" Sky coughed a bit, his gaze deviating as he pursed his lips.

"**Umnh… We were wondering if… If Jack, Syd and Z had a free moment.**" Spoke up Bridge, giving Kat a small smile. "**Oh, and if you and Commander Crueger were available for a small moment too.**"

Kat gave them a soft smile, rising to her feet as he nodded.

"**I'll check on them. Want to wait here or is there an specific place you guys want to see us?**"

Bridge and Sky shared a look, before Sky decided for them. "**Here's good.**"

So with a last smile and a small nod, Kat went out of her laboratory, in search for the other Rangers and Crueger.

"**You'll tell them!**" Bridge said as soon as the door had closed. Sky turned towards him, eyes wide.

"**Not a chance. You were the one who wanted to tell them, wasn't it?**" Bridge huffed, crossing his arms.

"**Umnh, yeah, but I thought you could—**"

"**I'm simply going to stand beside you and give you silent support, man.**" He grinned as the corners of Bridge's mouth formed a grimace.

"**But…**" Sky put a hand over his boyfriend's shoulder, patting it slightly.

"**Now, now, Bridge. I'm sure everything will be alright. What's the worst that could happen, anyway?**"

Bridge's eyes narrowed, eyeing Sky as if he had suddenly said something very dumb.

"**You don't have the courage to tell them, right?**" Sky simply smiled sheepishly, shrugging the subject away. "**That's fine. But you've read S.P.D.'s handbook. And so have I. There are rules that… speak about this.**"

Sky shrugged, deciding S.P.D.'s rules could be put aside in this occasion. Sure, he was rather inclined to follow every single rule, but that didn't meant he would do it, because, if he was being honest _(and he was being way to honest lately)_, some rules were simply stupid. Not something he would say out loud, but to him it had always seemed that following the rules made everything more easy or bearable. Bridge was the exception; the Green Ranger was the exception to many things, that he knew very well. What was another broken rule to the many other ones he had broken throughout his days as a Ranger? He had broken a lot because of his teammates' influence.

"**Forget the rules. We will manage through if something comes up…**" His hand slid down Bridge's arm, hand sliding into his as he laced his fingers with Bridge's. He gave a small squeeze to his green-eyed boyfriend, smiling at him. "**There's always solution to problems, and if there's not a good one, there are many choices one can choose, Bridge.**"

Bridge squeezed back Sky's hand. He smiled widely, nodding.

"**They'll have to deal with it, if they don't like it.**" Sky let out a small laugh, moving to take Bridge's cheek, pressing a small kiss against his nose.

The sound of the door opening made Sky jump back, and he moved to Bridge's side, standing upright as he put his hand behind his back. Bridge couldn't help the small smile at Sky's behavior. He was rather fond of him always assuming that position when he spoke about serious themes.

"**Cadet Tate, Carson.**" Came Anubis Crueger's voice, making Sky's chin lift a little bit more, chest puffing out slightly more. "**Something you need to tell us?**"

Sky eyed his teammates with a small knot of nervousness forming in his stomach. He swallowed some saliva, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"**Uhh… sure.**" Bridge swayed his arms by his sides, purposely brushing Sky's side with them. "**We kind of wanted to…**" His hand shot up to scratch his head, trying to figure out how he would come out with this. "**Have you ever thought about—**"

A loud groan escaped Jack, Z and Syd's lips, figuring Bridge would start to ramble. Had they been taken out of their moment of rest only to hear Bridge's babbling?

"**Carson, time is running.**" The harsh tone of Doggie Crueger snapped Bridge out of his dispersed thoughts.

"**Right, right!**" He smiled goofily, wrapping an arm around Sky's waist, receiving and odd look from his fellow Rangers. "**I don't know if you are aware of this, but Sky and I are in a relationship.**"

Silence fell in the room, everybody's expression in a shocked, astounded or confused state.

"**Told you so!**" Z's shout came, finger pointing at Jack as a wide grin broke out on her face.

"**Maaan, I was so sure it would be Sky!**" Said Jack, throwing his head back as a small moan came out of his throat.

Kat and Crueger simply chuckled under their breath, the Dr.'s hand covering her mouth, trying to hide the smile that showed white teeth.

"**I lost precious time on this?**" Asked out loud Syd, rolling her eyes.

"**Excuse us?**" Bridge's puzzled look mirrored the one on Sky's.

"**Carson, Tate, the growing feeling between you is no secret to anyone.**" Both males blushed deeply at their Commander's comment.

"**Yeah, dude.**" Started Jack. "**Z and I even bet on who came out first, and Bridge was the one to speak up first. Sky, man, you made me lost ten bucks!**" Sky frowned at his leader, finding it even insulting to see he had bet with the Yellow Ranger over their relationship. He said nothing.

"**Yeah, like, couldn't even be more obvious you two love birds**." Syd said, smiling softly.

"**And… you have nothing against it?**" Sky asked, brows furrowed as he still felt a little bit confused.

Z, Jack and Syd shook their heads. And Dr. Manx smiled in that warmth way that showed how she cared about them.

However, Crueger was another story, and he stepped forward. "**You both know what the rules say.**" At that, the Green and Blue Ranger's gaze lowered. They knew full well. "**However, that rule is not meant to be followed**."

That got the attention of the men. "**What?**"

"**If you haven't noticed before, S.P.D. is full of relationship scattered all around. And that's fine, Rangers.**" And at that, he gave a look to the Rangers behind him. "**But with that rule still present, it makes you be more conscious of your actions. Seeing that rule usually make you all be more discreet about it. It reminds you that S.P.D. work comes first, and no feelings should be mixed with the work.**" Bridge's smile was impossibly wide, eyes lit up with happiness as he pulled Sky's body closer to his. "**And you have to be more conscious of that. You are Rangers, you have duties to take care of. Think of that very well, because if I see you are mixing feelings where they shouldn't be, I'll have to talk with you both seriously.**" Sky and Bridge nodded their heads, agreeing with Crueger's terms.

They both knew Ranger duties had a level of importance, bigger than many other things that could occur in their lives. They had people to protect, a city to look after. Criminals popped up at any moment, and they would have to see how to organize their time to fulfill their duties. To be with their friends, to have some time alone, to have their own time. It would be hard and hectic, but they could make it work.

"**Now… why don't you tell us how you began going out?**" Sky and Bridge's cheeks acquired a darker shade of pink at the sudden ask for explanations, and they found themselves to be cornered by their friends, exit way out of reach.

"**Yeah, guys. Why don't you tell us?**" Z moved forward, smile plastered on her lips.

And suddenly Sky and Bridge were cornered by their fellow Rangers, who started to throw questions at them, all the words mixing and making no sense as they were all sputtered out in a rush, no breaths being taken in between.

Oh, what had they both gotten into?

* * *

Sooo, another Sky/Bridge fic (:. I suddenly find myself to be inspired to write about these two, be it romance or friendship _(this one is unusual, since so far I've only written fanfics that involved romance, otherwise I would feel uncomfortable. But with these two everything is possible, I guess)_.

This ff started out in an unexpected way, but, I liked it, so I decided to leave it here. Once again I have to apologize if anything looks odd or makes absolutely no sence whatsoever _(English is not my first language)._


End file.
